


Demolition Lovers

by Crossover_Chick



Series: Forgotten Vows AUs [3]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Depressing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, what happens when Bumby thinks he's won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: A "Bad End" AU -- what might have happened if Victor HADN'T broken free, just for a moment, in Moorgate Station. No happiness here. Just a lot of death.





	Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was created in response to me taking on a "send me a song and I'll make a fic out of it somehow" challenge on my tumblr. A "My Chemical Romance" fan suggested this song to me, and -- well, embarrassingly, I could NOT write anything using it for the longest time. I don't know what it was, but the song just refused to gel with me. Eventually I found inspiration in a different fic of mine -- the first installment of "Nightmares And A Sweet Dream," where Victor had a nightmare about Bumby succeeding in getting him to kill Alice. After doing that, the title suggested to me what might have happened after Bumby woke him up to look at his handiwork. So this one's Bad End AU fic -- you have been warned!

He never thought it would end like this.  
  
Whenever he’d pictured his and Alice’s futures, he’d always seen something hopeful. The pair of them finishing their therapy and escaping Houndsditch Home. Leaving this nasty, dirty city behind. Finding someplace nice and quiet to live, where they could thrive in clean air and green grass. Discovering how to smile and laugh and be happy – truly happy – again. And maybe – if he was in an especially wishful mood – the two of them getting married and having children together. His imaginings had always been bright and happy.  
  
They’d never included her lying dead by his hand in Moorgate Station.  
  
Part of him still couldn’t believe he’d done it. Couldn’t believe that he’d let Bumby order him into doing it. How could he have let that bastard into his mind? How could he have not snapped out of it while she was screaming and begging for her life?  
  
How could he have let himself become a monster?  
  
Well, he was going to make up for it now. He looked down at Bumby, struggling beneath him as they lay on the railroad tracks. The doctor was trying to wrestle him off, but Victor’s grip held. “You idiot!” he yelled. “Don’t you understand we’ll _both_ die?”  
  
Victor just looked at him. Bumby went still as their eyes met. He could see in the dawning horror of the doctor’s face that Bumby finally got it. Victor did understand.  
  
Victor just didn’t care.  
  
He heard the train coming, racing along its tracks, and closed his eyes.  
  
Time to show Alice he would still do _anything_ for her.


End file.
